Amifostine (Ethyol), an organic thiophosphate, is a pro-drug that protects against the toxicities of chemotherapy and radiation by providing an alternative target to DNA and RNA for the reactive molecules of alkylating or platinum agents, and by acting as a potent scavenger of free radicals. It is hoped that if ethyol is able to protect against the dose-limiting myelosuppression of gemcitabine and cisplatin(GP), then it may be possible to safely escalate the dose of these two agents or intensify the dose if cisplatin has already been received. The administration of amifostine will allow the administration of these two chemotherapeutic agents without the need of supportive measures and fewer complications.